Our favorite deputy headmistress
by ivanna.herrera
Summary: This is based in the 2017 series, names are placed as the series named t
1. Mr Darkmoon

Part 1: Mr. Darkmoon

"Ms Drill" Mildred turned to the teacher who was walking "I have a question"

"You can tell me anything, girl" Ms Drill said in a friendly tone

"Do you know why Ms Crackle has been so busy those days?" Mildred asked before Ms Drill gave a confuse look.

Ms Crackle usually is around the halls along with Ms Hardbroom. She always share the morning with her students, again along with Hecate. But the last four days she hadn't been seen out from her office. Students and teachers started to worry about their headmistress, specially Hecate Hardbroom.

"I'm so sorry, Mildred. I do have the same question" Ms Drill said "Perhaps HB knows, Ms Crakle and her are very close friends"

"I will ask her" Mildred sighed just before fidding HB "Ms Hardbroom"

"Yes, Ms Hubble?" The deputy headmistress looked the girl "Something you need?"

"I'm wondering if you know why Ms Crackle has been too busy the last four days?" Mildred asked. Ms Hardbroom gave a concerning look just before sighing.

"I have no idea, Ms Hubble" Ms Hardbroom said in a soft tone, also hurted "She has been worrying me those days. She hadn't even tell me anything or…at least say hi."

Seeing a very concerned and soft side of Ms Hardbroom wasn't quite of usual. Well Mildred already seen her when she reconcile with her bestfriend and also after what happen with Agatha and Ms Gullet. She always have been very concerned about Ms Crackle. She was very important to her more than just a superior.

"No answer" Mildred said to her best friends "Even HB have no idea of what is happening"

"It got to be something serious" Maud said just before Ms Crackle appeared with a smile.

"I'm okay" Ms Crackle said before turning around and smile at her deputy headmistress "Don't worry, Hecate. I know that you were dying of concerns"

"I'm just glad you are just okay" Ms Hardbroom said in a very soft tone.

"I request all of you to attend in the auditórium" Ms Crackle said "I have hired someone"

As Ms Crackle and the three girls left Ms Hardbroom stare at them. Ada and her have been very close, she have been a mother to her through those years working together, she always ask for her help or even ask for her opinion. Everytime she was going to hire someone she always get her to meet them first and then they discuss about if or not let them in. But this time…she has do it herself.

"Attetion everyone" Ms Crackle said "I want to introduce you our new possion teacher. Eliot Darkmoon"

"Thank you, Ms Crackle" A well-dressed man standed up and shake hands with the headmistress "It's a pleasure to meet you all. I'm gonna do my best to help you all to succed and have a great learning."

"It seems that you have a class off, HB" Ms Drill said before looking the shocked face of the deputy headmistress "Ms Hardbroom?...Hecate?...HB Are you….all right?"

"Everyone please gave a clap to Mr Darkmoon" Ms Crackle said as the others gretted Mr Darkmoon. Then she turned to see Ms Hardbroom very quiet "Hecate. I'm so sorry for getting you out of this"

"It's okay, Ada" Ms Hardbroom said staring at Mr Darkmoon "I know that you needed a new teacher"

"Well. We can talk this later in my office with some tea and cookies before going to bed" Ms Crackle caressed Ms Hardbroom's back and gave her a maternal smile "Is that okey to you?"

"It will be just well, Ada" Ms Hardbroom returned the smile just before her superior walked to the new teacher.

Ms Hardbroom walked in her pijamas through the halls, making sure all girls were already sleeping, before someone arrived in the opposite direction, making both have eye contact at the first sight.

"Good evenning, Mr Darkmoon" Ms Hardbroom said gretting him "I'm Hecate Hardbroom, deputy headmistress of the Academy. Also former teacher of the possion class"

"Good evenning, Ms Hardbroom" Mr Darkmoon said kissing her hand "I have heard that you were a very good teacher to the girls"

"I am" she replied driedly "As deputy headmistress, I make sure things are in order. I hope you can handle with that"

"I can" He said with a challeging tone "If theres any type of problem in my class, I will let you know"

"I will be already there" She said narrowing her eyes "I'm mantaning order, you know?"

"Well, I suppose that I can handle a situation in my future classroom what is not that big that will require your help" He said with a little growl "Ms. Hardbroom"

"We can see that tomorrow" She said growling too "If you can handle a very special student, Mr Darkmoon."

"Do you mean, Mildred Hubble" As he said those words Ms Hardbroom's eyes openned

"How did you know it?" she said in a very warning tone

"I have heard from her. She stopped with her friends Agatha Crackle, right?" He asked "Those are famous news"

"I see" she said "I hope that you have a great sleep. And luck tomorrow"

"Perhaps you will need it" He said

"Perhaps I don't" she said before entering to Ms Crackle's office.

"What happen out there?" Ms Crackle asked seeing Ms Hardbroom looking outside before turning to her superior.

"Nothing, Ada" She said sitting as she gave a sigh "Are you sure about Mr Darkmoon being the new teacher?"

"So you faught with him" Ms Crackle said as she rose an eye bow

"He…started" She said just before Ms Crackle gave her a cup of full of tea. She sip some tea "I'm not feeling quite sure to trust him"

"So, you got a rival?" Ms Crackle said "Hecate, You don't know him yet. But I was quite sure that you could at least get along"

"I'm very sorry for that Ada" Ms Hardbroom said in a lower tone "I'm still wondering why you keep me out in that new teacher thing?"

"I didn't want you to work more than you usually do. You worry me sometimes" Ms Crackle said before handing some cookies to her "Cookies?"

"Thank you, Ada" Ms Hardbroom took a cookie "Also thanks for being concern about me as i do with you"

"For some reason you are my great ally and being deputy principal" Ms Crackle said before Ms Hardbroom gave a smile

"I'm very thankful for that" Ms Hardbroom said.


	2. Closely to a dangerous rivality

Part 2: Closely to a dangerous rivality.

"Ready to meet Mr Darkmoon, Millie?" Maud asked her bestfriend

Mildred was preparing her stuff for they potion class. Maud decide to surprise her bestfriend with a visit along with Enid nightshade. The girls were actually wondering about they new teacher, if he will be like Ms Hardbroom or even worse.

"Kind of" Mildred said walking out from her room with her best friends

"Well, we gonna be lucky if we dont't have a worse male versión of HB" Enid said as they walked throught the room.

"You have a great point, Enid" Mildred said "But I wouldn't call myself lucky"

"You don't need luck"Maud said "You defeat Agatha a couple of times"

"But it was with your help. We are not many we are one, remember?" Mildred said as they enter through their classroom.

"Good morning girls" Mr Darkmoon said as the girls entered "I hope to be a good friend of yours"

"Well, this can't be worse"Enid complained before Ms Hardbroom appeared.

"I think you were too earlier" Mr Darkmoon scoffed her.

"I was making sure things were okay" Ms Hardbroom said before turning to Mr Darkmoon "And someone could have mess up things"

"Very kind of you, Ms Hecate" Mr Darkmoon said kindly getting her out "But I can handle it"

"I can't believe that" She said

"You will" He said with a cocky smile before closing the door.

"Hecate" Ms Cackle appeared "Can we talk?"

"Yes…Ada" Ms Hardbroom said before walking along with her superior.

The class started. Mr Darkmoon made a short introduction of himself. Then he make an example of the potion they will gonna made. He helped the students with the potion. Meanwhile Ada and Hecate were talking.

"I know that you are being jealous" Ms Cackle said looking to Ms Hardbroom "Of Mr Darkmoon. I was sure that you would get along"

"I…I'm very sorry, Ada" Ms Hardbroom sighed "He such a coky and care-"

"You don't even know him" Ms Cackle interrupt her "I see that both of you didn't have a very well first met"

"We have a little fight last night" Ms Hardbroom explained "That I had started"

"There is my Hecate. Always being responsable and honest" Ms Cackle smiled just before an explosion occurred comming throught the potion room. "I'm sure it come through the potion room"

When they open the door they mind a completly mess, a cauldron empy and also a litttle nervous face. It was more than sure that it was completely Mildred Hubble. But everyone was having some smiles and laughing, Mildred was also laughing nerviously.

"It was a little mistake" Mildred said

"You mu- But Mr Darkmoon interrupted Ms Hardbroom

"It was my mistake. I was checking in Ms Hallow, Ms Hubble was requeasting my help. I didn't come in time and this happen. I will take all guilt and also I will clean the classroom myself by hand, no magic"

"That is very responsable of you, Mr Darkmoon" Ms Cackle smiled "Assumming the guilt and take the concequences. And I see that you are teaching the girls to learn from their mistakes"

"They don't need to be afraid of those" Mr Darkmoon smiled.

"Let me offer my help" Ms Hardbroom said surprising the girls "We hadn't a very weel first met. I want to fix things"

"Thank you, Ms Hecate" Mr Darkmoon said

"Is a good Start, Hecate" Ms Cackle whispered to her "Thank you for trying to Start over with him."

"So. You have mess up things" Ms Hardbroom finally spoke after everyone go away "I was sure that you said last night that you will be take care of Everything"

"I do" He said cockly "But you have been too nice to help me cleaning this mess"

"So you are starting to be cocky and arrogant again?" Ms Hardbroom raised an eye bow "I'm trying to get you to know you better"

"I also trying to know you better" He place his hand over her hand "Hecate."

"I would appriciate that you call me Ms Hardbroom" She said moving away her hand and continue cleanning

"Something wrong with it?" He asked "Because I think that calling you by your name get along with your beauty. And I'm just trying to be nice, I swear"

"I see" She said coldly "You are doing a pretty well job"

"I know. I would like to said the same thing. But well, you are very busy" He said

"So you are beginning to be Mr competition?" She asked

"You should know" He said "Or perphaps you don't"

"I still not liking you" She said after both finshed.

"Wait" He open the door finding the thre best friends trying to hear what the two teachers were talking about "Hello girls"

"You suppose to be in your free time" Ms Hardbroom crossed her arms

"Girls, please go ahead and enjoy your day" Mr Darkmoon teletransport the girls "Now, you may pass"

"Thank you" Ms Hardbroom said "I will appriciate that you stop staring at me"

"Yes, Ms Hardbroom" He said ignoring her words.

The girls were outside confuse about what have happen between the two teachers and the conversation they have. It was more than clear that Mr Darkmoon had a crush in Ms Hardbroom, but why he was acting different to her?

"There are many things weird in this place. But the weirdest of all, is having a teacher who crush's is HB" Mildred declared

"Wait" Drusilla walked through the girls along with Ethel "He had a crush in HB?"

"Ok"Ethel said taking a big breath "That is now just weird".


	3. The paiting

Part 3: The painting

"How things are going with Mr Darkmoon, Hecate?" Ada asked to her deputy headmistress, and also her view like she was her own daughter, who was drinking tea before sighing.

"Not that great, Ada" Hecate said as she drank some tea "We hadn't improve very much our relationship"

It had been a few weeks after Mr Darkmoon entered in the Academy. Hecate and him have being developh a very strong rivality, in Hecate's point. But Eliot Darkmoon had being to be more bonded to his superior.

"Oh really?" Ada gave one of her maternal and playful smiles "So he is your crush?"

"Ada" Hecate said a little embaress "I know you are jocking…but..it is kind of"

"I know, I know" Ada laughed "I was just messing with you. I know that he isn't your type. But I think he is having a crush in you"

"I have notice it, Ada" Hecate said driedly "But I hope he do not try to get things too far"

"I hope so" Ada said.

Meanwhile Mildred, Maud and Enid were in their science spell class. They were whispering about the strange actitude Mr Darkmoon had everytime he saw Hecate. He always stared at her and also secrectly spy her. He have a big crush in her…for also he was looking in Ms Cackle's office.

"He is acting very weird" Mildred said "I never knew that someone will have a crush in HB"

"So do I" Enid said "He even kiss her hands"

"Girls, the class" Maud remind them "We can talk after class"

"Something you would like to share to the class girls?" Mr Rowan asked to the girls|

"Nothing…for now" Mildred said

"We later talk, little froggy" Mr Rowan said continuing with the class.

When the class ended, Ms Bat and Ms Drill entered to the classroom. Mildred and her friends stayed. They knew what they will talk defenetly about the strange actitude of Mr Darkmoon.

"Let me guess" Ms Drill said "This is about Mr Darkmoon, isn't it?"

"Yes it is" Mildred said "He actually is kind of a strange teacher"

"He also have a crush in HB" Maud said

"He have what?" The teachers look the girls

"Well, his likes are kind of unusual." Ms Bat said "But I'm very happy for Hecate"

"Either way" Ms Drill said "I was sure I saw him in Ms Cackle's office looking for something"

"He was what?" Ethel and Drusilla came out from the door

"So you think he is strange too?" Mr Rowan asked the girls

"I saw him walking looking if someone was following him" Ethel said "That was just weird"

"So he might be up to something?" Maud asked "Because that will explain why he is here"

"And the HB crush on?" Enid asked

"That is the details that I'm okay to do not know" Maud said "Is already Scary and uncomfortable tha crush part"

"So we do" They nodded.

Meanwhile the two heads of the school were walking in the hallways. Mr Darkmoon wasn't seemed anywhere. Ada and Hecate were kind of confuse, but knowing him a little better, but know that he might be busy.

"Force of the darkness and powers of mine. I recall my power to take this two witches out" Then two witches came out from the paiting.

"Finally" Agatha smiled before turning to who have freem them "So you are Harvey's grandson, Eliot Darkmoon"

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Agatha" He gret her "This Academy will need someone like you"

"Hello" Ms Gullett said "I..I'm Ms Gullett"

"Is she with you or have I to put her back in the paiting?" Mr Darkmoon asked codly

"She is with me" Agatha said "So do you have take over the school?"

"I can't. The witches code" Eliot said "I have free you two"

"Knowing your grandmother" Agatha said "I'm sure that you will want something in return"

"Make me your deputy headmaster, and let me take good care of Hecate" Mr Darkmoon smiled

"It's a deal" Agatha said smiling "I know that you have something also planned"

"I will need your help, Agatha" He grinned transforming her into Ada "Or I have to said Ada. I will need Hecate's tears. And you, Ms Gullett, bring me some ingridients for the controlling posion of the section 9"

"Section 9?" Ms Gullett look at him "Are yo-"

"Just be useful" He said codly "We are taking over this place. So we have work to do"


	4. The great plan

Part 4: The great plan.

Hecate and Ada separete in different directions. It was night, everyone was going to their rooms. Hecate was walking in the hallways before Ada turned with a very strange smile. As usual, Hecate came close to her to wish her a good evenning, not knowing which of the twins was.

"Good evenning, Ada" Hecate gret her

"It was already time, Hardbroom" Agatha said

"What do you mean, Ada?" Hecate asked

"What I mean? What I mean?" Agathat crossed her arms "I have been working with a incompetent deputy headmistress monkey. You are nothing more than just an unuseful witch who will always being one of my biggest mistakes. So please go away, you pest"

"Y-yes, headmistress" Hecate ran with tears after hearing such harmful words from her superior

"And he also" Mildred was explainning before the deputy headmistress crying. Ada stop her.

"Hecate" Ada said in a maternal tone. "What's wrong, my dear" But she just ran away "Hecate?"

"Hey, hey" Mr Darkmoon stopped Hecate and gave her a handchief to clean her tears and then embrace her as she sobbed "It's alright, let all that terrible grief out"

"W-Why are you helping me?" Hecate asked him

"I can't see you crying" He said taking the handchief "Go ahead and sleep. I gona throw away this for you"

"Thank you" She said before leaving.

Mr Darkmoon took the handchief but went through the kitchen, where Ms Gullett and a potion were. His grin disappear looking out the window, feeling some guilt of Agatha hurting Hecate.

"I got her tears" He said coldly before taking some ingridients "Wings of pegasus, fingers of frog, hair of my victim, take some water in Moonlight, smugg's eggs, bees' brain and tears of someone beloved to my victim which have no family blood. Give me all complete control of Ada Cackle when she taste this potion"

"Esmeralda?" Ethel whispered to her sister who was watching half of the scene "What are you doing?"

"I was about to ask something to Mr Darkmoon" Esmeralda explained "But he was doing a section 9 control potion…well a combination"

"Is that possible?" Ethel asked to Esme

"I believe it is" Esmeralda said "He is up to something…I guess I saw Ms Gullett"

"So that means that Agatha is free now" Ethel said "We need to tell Ms Cackle and Ms Hardbroom…but they are in a figth"

"Fight?" Emeralda look the two teachers were going out "We talk in the morning, they are comming"

"We need to wait for some weeks" Mr Darkmoon said as Agatha arrive it "Until the potion is ready. For now, the two headmistress are separate. I'm going to gain both trusts and soon the school will be ours"

"Well done, Eliot" Agatha smiled "I knew that you are very sneaky. Well, I hope that soon the school will be mine"

"It will, Agatha, It will" Mr Darkmoon said

The next morning, Hecate and Ada avoid each other. Mr Darkmoon was helping to make feel better both, without knowing both that it was part of his plan. Mildred and her friends notice that the headmistresses of the schools were being to be appart just before finding the Hallow sisters.

"And he mention to have control in Ada Cackle" Esmeralda explained

"Do you mean Mr Darkmoon?" Mildred asked as Esmeralda nodded "Another thing"

"Another thing?" Esme looked the girls

"Ms Drill said that she was sure seeing Mr Darkmoon looking for something in Ms Cackle's office" Mildred explained

"And I remember seeing him making sure no one is following him" Ethel added

"And I was sure seeing Ms Gullett with him. He was making a combination of two section 9 potions…control potions"

"So..if Ms Gullett is now free…that means that Agatha have return" Maud said "But why HB was crying"

"Ms Cackle told her a very hurtful words making her ran away" Ethel said

"But I was with Ms Cackle all the time after HB walk away" Mildred explained

"I guess that wasn't our Ms Cackle" Enid said "It had to be Agatha. We have to tell Ms Cackle and HB"

"They are having very big issues" Esmeralda said "We can tell the others."

"Telling them what exactly?" Mr Darkmoon and Hecate arrive it "Something to tell to Ms Hardbroom"

"Something happen with Ada?" Hecate asked worried

"Nothing" Enid lied "We were just looking for Ms Drill"

"Oh." Hecate sighed "So…Ada is okay"

"Yes she is, Ms Hardbroom" Ethel said "We are in our way"

The next weeks things still the same. Now Ms Bat, Mr Rowan and Ms Drill knew about the possibility of Agatha's return but they still have to figure where she might be now. It was very possible that she might be lying to be Ada…but Ada have powers and Agatha don't. Mr Darkmoon become more close to the headmistresses until the point that there was enough trust.

"Mr Darkmoon?" Ms Tapioca entered into the kitchen "Why are you in my kitchen?"

"Ms Hardbroom was very busy and asked me to bring Ms Cackle her tea" Mr Darkmoon lied taking the potion

"I see" Ms Tapioca said just before Mr Darkmoon walked away.

"Eliot" Hecate walked through the wizard "I thought you will be in your classroom"

"I was going to be "Mr Darkmoon said "But I'm going to bring Ms Cackle her tea. "

"Why would you bring her tea?" Hecate asked knowing that something might be wrong

"She requested me" He lied "Ms Tapioca and the dinning witches were too busy…so I offer my help"

"I see" Hecate said "I'm hopping you will return to your classroom sooner"

"I will" Mr Darkmoon smiled before Hecate disappear "she fell in the lied.

"So you are doing a favor to Ms Hardbroom?" Ada asked him as he placed the potion in her cup. She took it and stare at it "I'm always bring my tea by myself"

"But Ms Hardbroom was very busy and but she really wanted to fix things with you" Mr Darkmoon lied

"I know you are up to something" Ada drank the potion just to realice the trap she have been fell in "So you was helping Agatha, aren't you?"

"I did" He laughed "you are now under my control, Ada"

"What do you request me to do, master Eliot Darkmoon" Ms Cackle said under the potion spell

"Said to Hecate Hardbroom that you will be thinking into fired her. " He said

"Yes, Master" Ada said walking away.


	5. Goodbye

Part 5: Goodbye

"Hecate" Ada called the deputy headmistress who was walking along with Mildred, Maud, Enid, Ethel and Esmeralda "Please come here"

"Yes, Ada?" Hecate asked softly

"I was thinking" Ada said as she followed Mr Darkmoon instructions "And I'm going to tell you that I'm Start to think in dismiss you"

"What?" Hecate looked Ada "I…think that I have been a very terrible deputy headmistress…like you told me one month ago"

"Please you may leave "Ada said as Hecate walked away. Then Ada return to her office

"She will do what?" The girls looked each other.

"Why Ms Cackle would dismiss HB?" Mildred asked "She might be strict…but she have been always loyal to her and she try to Protect us"

"Perhaps she drank the potion"Ethel said before Drusilla ran to them "Something to tell us?"

"I heard that Ms Cackle was going to make Mr Darkmoon headmaster of the school" Drusilla said

"So…his plan is working" Maud said "We need to tell HB and-"

"You girls suppose to be in class" Mr Darkmoon said "Ms Cackle know what she is doing and-"

"She is not" Mildred said "You took control of her and try to move away HB so you can take over the school"

"So you aren't stupid" Mr. Darkmoon said "I will not care if I have to take violent ways to get you six shut your mouths. I will hurt Ms Cackle if you dare to tell something to Hecate, Understood?"

"Yes, sir" The girls said as he disappear

"We can tell the others" Esme said trying to get the girls spirits up.

The girls ran to their teacher as they carefully explained to them the situation. Meanwhile, Mr Darkmoon went through Hecate's to confort her. She was looking an old photo of her first year as deputy headmistress and how Ada encourage her to accept the job.

"I'm not very sure if I can handle the job, Ada" A more younger Hecate looked to a more young Ada "Being deputy headmistress of your Academy?"

"I know that you are very unsure about my offer" Ada said giving her one of her mathernal smiles "But I know perfectly that you are more than capable to the job. I need a very strong witch to my side, and I knew perfectly when I met you…that one day you and I will work together"

"Do you really believe in me?" Hecate asked her "I don't th-"

"Trust in yourself" Ada said "Remember that you are stronger than you think, I always gonna need you by my side. So you have change your mind?"

"Well" Hecate standed up "Yes. I accept your offfer, Ada."

"That's the spirit" Ada smiled.

Her happy memory was interrupted by the door. She open it without even looking. She was now quite of confuse about why Ada will dismiss her if she always remind her that she always gonna need her.

"Hello, Hecate" Mr Darkmoon entered with a very big smile. Hecate ignored him "You aren't feeling quite well?" Hecate still ignored him "So you don't want to see me?"

"I'm just want to be alone" Hecate sighed "If you mind…"

"I know" Mr darkmoon said "I just want to confort you"

"I see" Hecate sat just before Mr Darkmoon gave her a rose "This is because…."

"I think a rose at least will make you smile" Mr Darkmoon said "I very confuse about why Ada will dismiss you"

"She might have reasons. Either way…I'm Start to think that I might quit"

"Quit? Hecate, the girls will need you" Mr Darkmoon said

"I know…but Ms Cackle knows what's better for this Academy" Hecate said packing magically her stuff. "I will quit. I want Ada to avoid doing it herself"

"But-"But she already walk away "This is not suppose to go.

The girls and the staff were arguing about what to do. They were in a very complex situation and they can't break the witch code. Then they find Hecate wearing casual clothes, her hair was laid down, with some bags walking towards the door.

"Ms Hardbroom" Mildred and the others look at the witch "What are you doing"

"I have quit" Hecate said "Ms Cackle have made very clear that I can't continuing with my job. So I quit"

"HB" Ms Drill said "You can't leave."

"I have no option" Hecate sighed "I'm not the headmistress. Ada now what choices she made." Then she sighed and continue with her path.

"Ms Hardbroom" Mildred followed her until both reached the main door.

"Mildred…please return to class" She laid into her lever just before Mildred pull her into a hug as she hugged her too.

"Don't go" Mildred said in tears. Then they break the hug. Hecate was cleanning her tears

"Don't cry" Hecate said "I can't do anything"

"I'm going to miss you" Mildred said crying

"So do I" Hecate said cleanning again Mildred's tears

"If you go I will not know the hour of what problem I accidentally cause" Mildred said making Hecate smiled

"Well. I think you will want something to remember me" Hecate said making appear a clock in a beautiful chane. She place it Mildred's neck "You will take of good care of my clock?"

"I...I will "Mildred said hugging her once more.

"Good bye, Mildred" Hecate finally said as she rode her broom with Morgona, her cat. She fly away with tears

"Goodbye, HB" Mildred said just before entering

"Mildred" Ms Bat embrace the girl who was sobbing "We will find a way to get her back"

"She said she can't do anything" Mildred said sobbing

"You are going to be late for class" Mr Darkmoon appeared

"IT WAS YOUR FAULT THAT HB QUIT" Enid yelled to the wizard

"Shut up" Mr Darkmoon said cleanning a tear "Go to class"

"We don't want to" Maud crossed her arms

"I'm the new deputy headmaster of the school" Mr Darkmoon explained "So you don't have any option to obey me"

"Yes sir"They said walking away.


	6. Bringing her back

Part 6: Bringing her back.

"I miss her too" Enid said hugging her best friend as Maud joined her "She have that touch to be Scary but likable"

The day remind very quiet. No one was smiling or even playing around. At their free time they stare at the sky…knowing that the fearful but likable deputy headmistress have gone. Mildred stood crying knowing perfectly that even though they haven't the best relationship, Hecate always have some faith in her and care for her. Now they have to deal with Mr Darkmoon.

"Look who have return" Ms Gullett walked in the teachers room with a smile…that soon disappeared looking the teachers very quiet "I should expect that from all of you"

"I miss HB" Ms Drill said "When she scold us for not being professionals"

"Or every parent reunión looking at her enjoying giving many bad things the girls did" Mr Rowan added

"Or how loyal she is to Ada" Ms Bat said

"Could you stop taking about that old lady" Ms Gullett growled "She have been gone deal with it"

"But it was for Mr Da-"But the deputy headmaster arrived

"Mr darkmoon" Ms Gullett gret him "They have been talking about that old cranky lady of Ms Hard-"

"Shut up, you idiot" He magically shut her mouth "You are such a pest"

"Happy?" Ms Drill asked him "She is gone and you have her job"

"This haven't to be like that, alright?" He said in a angry and hurt tone "I miss her too….I didn't want her to go away"

"So the crush was real after all?" Ms Bat said

"Oh" Mr Rowan said "And they said that I was the weirdest teacher in the school".

The night quickly come and everyone entered to their rooms. Ethel and Drusilla as Maud and Enid decide to gave a visit to Mildred. She was in a very delicate mood, she keep watching the clock that Hecate gave it to her…she miss her so much.

"Hey" Ethel said sitting in Mildred's bed "Are you feeling better?"

"No" Mildred said

"Mr Darkmoon is such a rat" Maud said trying to change the subject

"I know" Mildred said "He almost got me into detention"

"Just for not answering right" Enid added "Hey…remember when your hair was a jungle"

"Please don't remind me that" Maud said smiling "Remember when puss sounded all night?"

"Yea. Tabby place it in Ms Tapioca's room" Mildred giggled "And she thought that her room was enchanted"

"I remember that" Ethel smiled "Ms Hardbroom and Ms Cackle later find that it was puss, but Tabby hide it again"

"It was a total, chaos" Drusilla said.

"Girls?" Esmeralda entered "you suppose to be in your rooms"

"Mildred wasn't feeling alright, Esme" Ethel said "I know how she was feeling"

"Girls" Esmeralda lowered her voice "Ms Bat told me that we are going to meet in an old secrect office after class. Mr Darkmoon will only care of students being in their rooms. He don't even check those"

"That's great" Maud said

"We are going to find a way to get HB back." Esmeralda smiled

The next morning the girls after school met in a secret room where the other teachers were waiting for them. Mr Darkmoon, Ms Gullet or even Agatha didn't notice that they were gone.

"So any ideas?" Mildred asked

"Well…no, liitle froggy" Mr Rowan said "We still not fiddding a way to bring Ms Hardbroom back."

"Why not we think in things that call her attention" Maud suggested

"Ehh…she is too far to stop my problems" Mildred said "Thinking about it. She is very loyal to Ms Cackle and worries about her."

"I have an idea" Ethel said "But it will be against the rules"

"either way. Ada need us" Ms Bat said "Tell us your idea"

"Well. We can write a letter to her…as Ms Cackle. We can said that is a very important thing and is an emergency"Ethel said

"But she can descover the lie and go away" Emeralda said

"We can lock her" Enid said making everyone look at her

"Ehh…she have magic" Drusilla said "We are witches, remember?"

"Why not we use an magic block spell" Mildred suggested "Until we explain her the situation"

"It is against the code" Ms Drill said "But we don't have other option. The great wizard can be defeat again….so…we have no choice"

"It will be a secret between us" Ms Bat announced "But how we might coppy Ms Cackle's hand writting?"

"We can't do it ourselfs" Esmeralda said "But a magical feather can."

The next days they secretly Start with their plan. They use an magical feather to write the message that "Ms Cackle" have for Hecate. Ms Bat enchanted a room to block magic, Mildred and Maud practiced they lie. Everything was ready. It was the only problem to get the cart to Hecate without any of the staff and puppils notice them.

"We can use an invisible possion"Enid suggested

"Everyone will notice a flying cart" Ethel said "Any other idea"

"We can use an Eagle to send it"Maud suggested "But Mr. Darkmoon will notice it"

"We have magic" Mildred said" We can send it magically"

"But it will change the name" Mr Rowan said

"I think that we can distract Mr Darkmoon, Ms Gullett and Agatha and you girls can send it to the mail" Ms Drill said.

"Good idea" they nodded.

The girls sneaked into the front door. The teachers were distracting the evil guys. It didn't took very much time to send the cart and return. Everything was ready.

"We send the cart"Esme said "How long it gonna take?"

"Not that much, I guess" Ms Drill said "I suggest we return to class before Mr Darkmoon kill us"

"Okay" They walked away like nothing have happening.

Meanwhile, Hecate was in her home using a black long skirt with a long turtle neck sweater and black wheels, Her hair was laid down. She was drinking tea as she readed a book just before Morgana, her black cat, arrivided with something in her mouth.

"What is it, Dear?" Hecate took the cart " Is from…Ada?"

"Dear Hecate:

It's been weeks since you left, I know that you don't work here anymore with me but I need your help. An emergency have been occurred, and I have no one more than you to trust to help me. Please return to the Academy. After the problem is solve I want to tallk with you as we should in first place.

With love, Ada Cackle"

"Ada needs me" Hecate took Morgana and her broom "It just gonna be for a few hours. I promess"


End file.
